lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Orbs Saga
The Dragon Orbs Saga is the first role-play arc created by Jadenyuki93. Story After being imprisoned for cruel experiments, Dr. Atom is freed by the evil shinigami Kaliz. Dr. Pryde gives in to Kaliz's mind control and his true powers unlock, no longer a normal man, Dr. Pryde has an enormous power level and telekinetic powers. A city explodes somewhere near the lookout and , Dark Mars, Merohan, , and go to investigate. It turns out that Dr. Pryde was the one who destroyed the city. After time suddenly froze (and unfroze) Dr. Pryde reveals that it was because the Dragon Orbs were created. The Dragon Orbs are an enchanced replica of the Dragonballs that were created by Kaliz. Dr. Pryde then tells them that if they do not find all four Dragon Orbs scattered across the planet and take them to their fortress in a few hours, then they would destroy the whole planet. So Ethan sets out with Mars and Talo to look for the Dragon Orbs (with the dragon radar) while Zero sets out to look for them on his own. Ethan finds the first dragon orb in a cave somewhere deep in the sea and he finds the second dragon orb in the desert. The third dragon orb was in a Kaiju called Vexarr's stomach. Merohan and Zero fought Vexarr but could not defeat him and Merohan was badly wounded and near death. Vexarr was eventually killed by Mars and then Merohan was given a senzu bean by Ethan. Vexarr vomits the third dragon orb and they take it. They set out to find the fourth Dragon Orb which is guarded by a powerful ice warrior in the snowy plains..... Ethan, Merohan, Nikad, and Hikari Minato fought the ice warrior but he made many clones of himself. Eventually they were able to destroy the main Ice Warrior but the rest had fired a blast that clashed with one Hikari fired. While Hikari distracted them, the others released powerful blasts that killed the rest of the Ice Warriors. After this, they found the fourth and final Dragon Orb. They went to Dr. Pryde and Kaliz's palace in Diablo Desert to give him the Dragon Orbs. But Ethan had a plan and decided to attack Dr. Pryde instead and he didn't give him the Dragon Orbs. Merohan, Nikad, Hikari, and Ethan all fought Dr. Pryde but he pressed a detonator that destroyed the whole Earth. In space, after the whole planet was destroyed, Dr. Pryde and the lookout crew were still alive. Ethan still had the dragon orbs but Dr. Pryde didn't notice and he escaped with cowardice by teleporting to the desert planet Javagon. Ethan managed to figure out where he went to by sensing his ki signature. Dr. Pryde and Kaliz had a base on the planet Javagon. After this, Ethan and the others went to the planet New Vegeta to use the Green Star Dragon Balls to wish back the Earth and its people. They also wished that the Dragon Orbs be destroyed so Dr. Pryde cannot find them and use them but it was beyond the dragon Takato's power so he could only destroy one. Then, Takato and the dragonballs disappeared. After this, Ethan, Merohan, Hikari, and Nikad went to Javagon to find Dr. Pryde and Kaliz. The gates of their palace stormed open and Hikari and Nikad fought off Kaliz's army while Ethan and Merohan went inside of the palace. After walking into a pyramid inside the castle and fighting a few soldiers, they reached a room. In the room there was Kotaz who was badly injured and held as prisoner. He had been captured while helping refugees of the planet Javagon and strange parasites had latched onto him and drained his ki. When Ethan and Merohan tried to free him, Dr. Pryde appeared and blasted a death beam through his chest and another through his stomach. After this, Kotaz died and it unlocked Merohan's potential. He became engraged and traumatized, he wanted revenge, so he powered up and became a Super Saiyan for the first time. Ethan could not help because the same parasites that drained Kotaz's energy drained his (but he didn't notice it). He was weakened and Nikad and Hikari soon came to help after destroying Kaliz's army, but Merohan told them and Ethan to leave. They evacuated the palace so that Merohan could finish the fight with Pryde. He fought Dr. Pryde and was overpowered but then the souls of The T-Fighters joined his body and gave him strength. After destroying the entire palace, Merohan weakened Dr. Pryde with an eraser cannon. In the end, the evil scientist self destructed, killing himself in order to destroy Merohan. Luckily, he escaped the explosion and was unscathed. They had defeated Dr. Pryde...but at what cost? Kotaz would be missed and Merohan was saddened by his death. He communicated with Kotaz in Other World and he said that he would train and didn't want to be brought back until a year later. After this, Ethan and the others teleported back to Earth. But it wasn't over yet, Kaliz was still out there. The Dragon Orbs wouldn't be destroyed until Kaliz was destroyed. Ethan found out Kaliz's location and it turned out that it was in a place called The Temple of The Dead somewhere hidden in a valley on some island (on Earth). It was a huge, creepy temple made of human skeletons and fingernails with two wide katchin gates. An army stormed out of it and Zero fought them while Mars fought Kaliz in his throne room with Ethan and Merohan. The army was eventually destroyed by Mars and so was the general. Nikad, Zero, and Mars then fought Kaliz as well. The entire temple was blown to kingdom come and everything around it by a powerful blast that Kaliz released. Everything was a desert and Ethan and Mars were knocked out. When Ethan woke up, he saw that Kaliz had absorbed the souls of Zero and Nikad and they had fused with his body, making him stronger. He wanted to avenge his friends but before he could help Merohan, Kaliz absorbed his soul as well. Merohan was angry after Ethan died so he ascended to SSJ2 but still couldn't beat Kaliz, then Kaliz badly beat him and tried to kill him, until Gogi appeared and stopped him. Eventually, Gogi was killed by Kaliz and it had been all part of the plan. He was assumed to be dead before he came in and fought Kaliz, but had survived. After Gogi's death, Merohan fused with the T-Fighters and became Merazo, then he killed Kaliz with his newly unlocked power. Everyone whose souls had been absorbed by Kaliz came back, Ethan, Nikad, and Zero returned. Mars woke up after being unconscious as well. However,a strange being merged with Merohan's shadow, who knows what the being will do later? After Kaliz's defeat, the dragon orbs were destroyed and ceased to exist. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play